Users of electronic devices increasingly desire to communicate privately and securely with one another. Unfortunately, existing approaches to securing communications can be difficult and/or cumbersome to use. As one example, some approaches to data security make use of digital certificates or keys, or pre-shared passwords, which can be tedious to manage. Further, existing approaches are often susceptible to interception (e.g., eavesdropping and man-in-the middle attacks), forensic analysis, and impersonation. Improvements to digital communication techniques are therefore desirable.